Scarlet
by Angelisalise
Summary: Jerza Oneshot: What does Jellal think of Erza? Spoiler Alert! There is some spoilers in there so read at your own risk.


**Scarlet:**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Erza and Jellal are in a park having a picnic. A summer breeze is blowing slightly while voices of playing children could be heard and birds singing happily their song. They were observing the nature that could be seen and having a peaceful moment but something was not too peaceful, Jellal's mind.

 **Jellal P.O.V:**

Erza Scarlett, I remember this day when I gave you your last name. I wonder why... you kept this last name even after all I did to you.

 **Flashback:**

Me: And what's your name?  
Erza: Just Erza..  
Me: What you don't have a last name?  
Erza: No sorry...  
Me: What about Erza Scarlett?  
Erza: I like it!  
Me: That way I just have to remember your pretty hair.

 **End of Flashback**

Even after all I did you never stopped being kind to me... I will never forget how you saved me from killing myself while trying to destroy the Nirvana.

I don't think you know how much my heart ached after hearing from guards that the Tenrou Island was destroyed by Acnologia and no survivors were found. My heart was destroyed to pieces I knew that I loved you so I guessed it was the price to pay when I love you when I'm not supposed to.

I was really surprised when I heard that you were not really dead. I was really happy too, at the thought that I could see your smile again... But I cant, I would just bring you trouble.

Ultear told me that Fairy Tail was gonna participate in the Grand Magic Games, I'm curious about what is gonna happen, maybe they can help us find the dark magic that we sensed every year.

 **Flashback**  
Ultear: The Grand Magic Games are starting soon, should we go see what the fairies are doing at the beach?  
Meredy: Yes! I would love to see Juvia again after si long!  
Me: But-  
Ultear: You have no excuse Jellal and maybe they can help us find the dark magic. Also, wouldn't you like to see Erza?  
Meredy: Jellal you like Erza do you?  
I blush a little.  
Jellal: Fine we can go but only because they can help us.  
Meredy: I wonder if something happened between Juvi and Gray.  
Ultear: We will find out.

We heard of the rumors that the majority of them went to practice to the beach so we headed that way.  
After one day of walk we finally come there to just see Jet and Droy.

Ultear: I thought that there were almost all there. I guess rumors are not always true...  
Me: if there is just those two let's go to the guild.

We were about to go away when we hear some groans and screams  
We turn to see what's happening and we see Fairy Tail members falling out of nowhere.

Meredy: How is that possible?  
Ultear: They must be coming from the celestial world. Lucy's spirit must've missed her and invited her and her friends to the celestial world to spend some time together.  
Me: Yes that must be it, after all they were on the Tenrou Island for sev-

I stopped talking when I see scarlet hairs but then the figure falls straight on the sand face first, I see two other figures doing the same thing and I see a little one with dark blue hair starting to cry.

Meredy: Wait why are they depressed?  
Ultear: Wait I recall reading a book that says the time in the celestial world does not flow as the time here.  
Me: So?  
Ultear: One day there equals three months in there. I'm sure they are like that because they wasted months of training for the Grand Magic Games.  
Meredy: Oh noo! Is there a way we can help?  
Ultear: We can give them their second origin.

We started thinking of a plan and when we all agreed, we wrote a note for a bird to take it to them and we watched as it came on Erza's head. We wanted to be sure they see the note so we don't wait for nothing. When we see that they read the note, we immediately go to the meeting place.

After Ultear explaining what the second origin is and giving it to them. I go over the beach to look at the ocean and breath some fresh air from the sea.

I see Erza coming towards me and she just stands next to me without saying anything. I am not really surprised that the second origin didn't affect Erza, it must be because she was already using it before.

Erza finally says: "You said you got your memories back right?"  
I reply: "Yes..."  
Erza says: "About Simon too?"  
I wait for a moment before I say ashamed of myself: "I killed him..."  
Then Erza says: "Do you remember about the Nirvana?"  
I reply: "Yes I do." I pause for a moment before continuing to talk: "I remember the sensation of the amnesia, it feels strange."  
Erza then says: "Can I think of you as the "old" Jellal and treat you that way?"

I am really sad. Sad for Erza. Why is she still clinging to me? After all I did...

I tell her: "That would make me happy but there is still what happened with Simon... I wouldn't blame you if you kept distance."

Why are these words so hard to say? Why do I feel so sad?  
Yet I can't stop talking.

I continue: "You can take revenge for Simon if you want I'm ready to lay my life."

If she wants I can just die. Disappear. I just cause trouble for everyone. It might be for the best.

Suddenly I hear a slapping noise and my cheek starts stinging. She slapped me.

She starts yelling at me: "How can you act so cowardly?  
I say not looking at her in the eyes: "I'm not as strong as you are."

She gets even more mad and raises her voice: "So you can't live if your not strong. Wrong! Living shows that your strong!"  
I still don't dare looking at her. Then she holds my shoulder and says: "Your not the old Jellal! Your not the Jellal who struggled to survive!"  
I tell her: "You may be right..."

She got even more mad and yells at me grabbing my cape collar: "Why you!"  
I just have the chance to say: "Erza..." Before she loses her balance and falls on me, I fall too with her then we roll down the hill.  
While rolling down the flowers were unleashing gas.  
I found myself on top of Erza and we stares at each other for a few moments while Erza was blushing.  
I smile at her while staring deeply into her eyes: "Your always right."  
Erza replies to me saying: That's not true. In my own clumsy way I love my life at the fullest."  
I whisper to her: "Erza..."  
She puts her hand over her face and says: "I thought I'd never see you again..."

Erza puts her hands over my cheeks and whispers: "Jellal..."  
A tear runs down her cheek.  
I whip it with my hand and put my hand over her cheeks too.  
We slowly come closer to each other. I know she wants to kiss me and so do I. We were a few centimeters away from eachother.  
The moment we were about to kiss while being just one millimeter from eachother I pulled back.  
Erza looked at me confused blushing.

I tried saying the words and successes: "I can't... I have a fiancée..."  
Erza flustered said: "No! Uh! I didn't mean to!"  
I quickly say: "No! Its my fault uh. I'm sorry.  
Erza fake smiles and says: "Really? I didn't know. Congratulations! But of course, seven years has passed."

I feel bad. Why did I say that?  
Erza clearly sees my uneasyness and smiles sincerely to me.  
She then asks: "Is she dear to you?"  
I try answering like I'm sincere: "Yeah..."  
Erza then tells me: "Then live, for her sake."  
I smile and tell her: "Your right."

I was thinking about Erza.

Then we stay silent for a while before I leave.

 **Flashback Ends**

She knew that I lied but still let me go.

I remember this time too you almost died because of the little baby dragons surrending you and you just have up and thought that it was the end for you.  
You told me to live for her sake, you.  
So please live for my sake.  
I told her this and she smiled at me warmly and said: "Sure!".

Erza's voice takes me out of my thoughts: "Jellal?"  
I open my eyes. I didn't even realize that I closed them.  
She tells me: "You can repose your head here if you're going to sleep."  
She points at her lap.  
I blush and mumble a sure to her. I put my head on her lap and she starts stroking my hair.

I see from the corner of my eye her beautiful scarlet hair.  
I close my eyes and start sleeping.  
My last thoughts before falling asleep.

Erza Scarlet...


End file.
